Un beso
by Monkey Makoko
Summary: Un beso significa mucho más de lo que parece. Eruri.


Levi se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse. La ropa interior y los calcetines fueron lo primero, no quería pisar aquel suelo mientras buscaba el resto de su ropa. La camiseta fue lo siguiente. La intentó alisar con un golpe seco, pero examinándola más de cerca se dio cuenta de que eso no serviría de nada. Tendría que volver a lavarla.

Oyó un ruido a su espalda y se giró mientras empezaba por fin a abrocharse la dichosa prenda.

Erwin seguía echado en la cama, durmiendo, dándole la espalda. La sábana se había caído de la cama en algún momento de la calurosa noche, probablemente desechada por su comandante. Tendía a hacer eso cuando hacía demasiado bochorno en la habitación. En verdad que la vista era algo inmejorable, pensaba Levi.

El ruido debía de haberlo molestado en sueños y empezaba a revolverse, flexionando sus músculos e hipnotizando a Levi, que se había quedado parado jugando con el botón que le tocaba cerrar.

-¿Te vas a ir o te quedas mirándome?

Levi se despertó del trance dándose cuenta de que estaba mordiéndose el labio. Erwin se giró para verle, recostándose de lado y apoyando la cabeza en su mano derecha, con el codo en la cama. Parecía que su compañero y la palabra descaro iban de la mano aquella mañana.

-Ya me voy, tranquilo. – Levi localizó sus pantalones y la mayor parte de las correas del equipo de maniobras a los pies de la cama, así que los agarró y los tiró encima del colchón, intentando darle a Erwin; que los paró y colocó a su lado con un hábil movimiento de su mano libre.

-No te enfades, era broma.

El comandante soltó las prendas tirándolas detrás de sí al otro lado de la cama y palpó el cobertor enfrente de él, indicándole a Levi que se sentara allí. A lo que éste le respondió con una mirada helada, pero sentándose de todas maneras.

-Levi, ¿sabías que tienes el humor perfecto por las mañanas?

-¿Para qué?

-Para hacer esto – Erwin le sobresaltó rodeándole la cintura con los brazos en un rápido movimiento y empujándole con fuerza hacia sí para atraerle de nuevo al calor de las sábanas.

Levi intentaba defenderse como podía, pero las fuerzas no le acompañaban esa mañana. Y para ser sinceros tampoco las ganas de levantarse.

-¿Me perdonas? Siempre me olvido que no se te pueden hacer bromas por la mañana – Erwin se reía mientras las manos de Levi en su cara le empujaban intentando huir del apresamiento.

Al ver que eso sólo conseguía que Erwin pusiera más empeño en su secuestro apretándole contra su pecho. Levi soltó un gruñido de fastidio y volvió a relajar los brazos, apoyando su cabeza en la cama, rindiéndose.

-Y que tampoco se te puede recordar tu mal humor mañanero, pareces un gato malhumorado.

-Quita idiota, tengo que ir a revisar a los nuevos. Hoy salimos de prácticas de maniobras con Hanji.

-Quédate un poco más y te ayudo yo luego.

-No puedes hacer eso, tienes que hacer el papeleo de la anterior expedición, me lo dijiste ayer.

-¿Cuándo te convertiste en mi secretario?

-¿Cuando te convertiste en un hombre irresponsable?

-Cuando te metiste en mi cama.

-Estás muy ocurrente esta mañana.

-Yo siempre. – Erwin sonreía divertido ante el tira y afloja que estaba teniendo mientras seguía abrazando a su capitán. Al ver que éste ya no oponía resistencia se permitió liberar uno de sus brazos para jugar con su pelo.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos como una suave sábana. Era reconfortante. Casi nunca se presentaban oportunidades como esta para estar los dos solos y tranquilos. Fuera sólo se oía el ajetreo del resto del escuadrón preparándose, alguna orden gritada y quizás algún animal que tuvieran por ahí. El trajín de todas mañanas.

Ambos estaban relajados, adormecidos por el calor. Las manos viajaban lenta y pausadamente. Sin prisa. Reconociéndose y explorándose el uno al otro.

Levi movió una de sus manos para recorrer con su mano el pecho de Erwin y su musculoso brazo. Desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, haciendo hincapié en todas las pequeñas cicatrices que su comandante tenía por la piel. Al llegar a la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Erwin y suspiró, mirándole a los ojos.

Su compañero tenía la vista fija en él. Sus ojos desprendían una energía muy característica. La energía de un hombre que quiere algo y que haría cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

El hechizo se rompió cuando Erwin parpadeó confuso, como si acabara de salir de un trance. Pero no dejó tiempo para que Levi pudiera siquiera extrañarse. Simplemente inspiró aire con fuerza por su nariz y adelantó su cabeza para besarle.

Ahí Levi sí que reaccionó con rapidez apartando su cara haciendo que su acompañante se encontrara con su mejilla en vez de con los suaves labios que esperaba que le recibieran.

Erwin suspiró resignado y se apartó de su lado poniendo algo de separación entre los dos cuerpos, pero sin separar su mano de la de su capitán.

-¿Por qué nunca dejas que te bese?

Levi le volvió a mirar, pero su mirada no estaba centrada en sus ojos. Viajaba por toda la cara de Erwin, evitándole. Sus mejillas se habían empezado a teñir de un color rosado.

-Porque no, ¿qué te importa? Tienes todo lo demás ¿por qué quieres también eso?

-¿Y por qué no lo quieres tú? No entiendo por qué podemos hacer cosas como las de anoche pero cuando intento besarte siempre te apartas.

-Porque el corazón es lo único que me queda que sea mío de verdad. No quiero dártelo.

-Pero eso no es justo.

-¿El qué? – Erwin levantó la mano que tenía libre y le acarició una mejilla. Levi, a pesar de sus palabras no pudo evitar volver a acercarse a Erwin, buscando su contacto y su calor.

-No puedes tener mi corazón y el tuyo a la vez. Eso sería muy injusto.

Levi notó como de pronto su cara ardía, mortificándolo aún más y enfadándole. De un empujón consiguió alejar a su comandante aún más de él.

-No lo entiendes. Nunca he tenido nada realmente mío. Desde que era pequeño cuando vivía en los suburbios bajo tierra no podía permitirme llevar nada conmigo que no fuera comida o la ropa que llevara puesta. Ni siquiera tenía un sitio fijo para dormir.

Levi tomó una bocanada de aire tranquilizándose y continuó hablando más lentamente.

-Lo único que siempre ha estado conmigo y que no me ha fallado soy yo mismo. Y pienso que siga siendo así, muchas gracias.

Levi hizo el amago de levantarse pero los fuertes brazos de Erwin se lo impidieron devolviéndole de nuevo a la cama. Esta vez sentado.

-Esto está empezando a volver repetitivo, Erwin.

-Iba a decir yo ahora exactamente lo mismo.

El capitán suspiró y cruzó las piernas para acomodarse mejor en la cama, girándose para mirar a su acompañante.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en besarme?

-¿Y por qué tanta obsesión con negármelo? No vas a ser menos independiente, sólo quiero tenerte cerca. Sentirte. - El discurso de Erwin iba subiendo cada vez más de volumen, su comandante estaba cada vez más airado –. Sentir que somos algo más que un polvo de desfogue al volver de las misiones y ver que seguimos vivos.

La mirada de Levi se oscureció y adelantó sus manos para cruzarlas por detrás del cuello de Erwin, empujándole con fuerza hacia sí y juntando sus labios en un violento beso. El choque hizo que al separarse le dolieran los labios, quizás hasta se le hincharían por el golpe, pensó.

-Ya está. ¿Contento? No sabía que tenía que demostrarte nada.

Erwin pasó su propia mano por su boca, analizando si el golpe le había causado ningún golpe visible o demasiado daño. Cuando hizo una muesca con la boca, comprobando, guiñó un ojo por el dolor y le miró aún más enfadado que antes.

-No, pero veo que yo a ti sí.

Fue tan rápido que a Levi ni siquiera le dio tiempo a defenderse ni pensar en nada. Con una sorprendente habilidad felina, su compañero se abalanzó sobre él tirándole de lado sobre la cama.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones al chocar contra el duro colchón, y sin tiempo a recuperarse, su cuerpo fue girado y afianzado sobre la cama. Erwin se sentó a horcajadas en sus caderas, mientras sus manos le agarraban con fuerza el cuello de la camisa aprisionándole entre él mismo y la desordenada cama, casi ahogándole hasta que con la fuerza saltó el primer botón de la camisa.

El comandante abrió el resto de la prenda usando la fuerza bruta. El sonido de uno de los botones cayendo al suelo y rodando resonó por el cuarto. Ambos se quedaron parados, mirándose. Sus fuertes respiraciones se entremezclaban mientras se acercaban casi inconscientemente el uno al otro.

A tan solo unos milímetros de que sus labios se rozaran, Erwin se detuvo y sus manos aflojaron el agarre que tenía en la camiseta para bajar hasta su ropa interior. Acunó obscenamente su miembro, haciéndole gemir.

Levi apretó los hombros de su compañero, clavándole las uñas en su piel desnuda. Su excitación crecía cada vez más, los pantalones le apretaban, haciéndole sentir cada vez más incómodo, revolviéndose en la cama debajo de su compañero, buscando algo que aún no era consciente de que necesitaba.

Erwin respondió a su súplica silenciosa abriéndole los pantalones de uniforme. Poco a poco. Botón a botón, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo y Levi no se estuviera muriendo de ganas por que le tocara. Al terminar con esta tarea se enderezó para observarle desde arriba con una mirada altiva y sonriendo. La excitación de Erwin también era notable.

A Levi le encantaban esas muestras de descaro y él lo sabía. Lo sabía y lo explotaba.

Su comandante empezó a trazar sus formas por encima de la fina ropa interior, volviéndole loco, hasta que por fin la apartó, liberándole. El contacto piel con piel fue suficiente para llevarle casi al límite. Su cuerpo seguía sensible por las atenciones del día anterior. Erwin lo aprovechaba, reclinándose hacia delante para repasar las marcas que ya había dejado por su torso.

Una mano torturaba uno de sus pezones, acompañando sus atenciones con su boca, mordiendo y lamiendo, tiñendo la piel de alrededor de un rojo intenso. Se separó y juntó sus labios, soplando encima de su maltratado pecho. El aire frío hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies, haciéndole temblar.

Sus rodillas se doblaron solas y sus caderas se separaron del colchón, empujando a Erwin más hacia sí. Éste aprovechó la cercanía para juntar sus miembros. Abarcándolos con su mano y moviéndola de arriba abajo, enviándole corrientes de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Pero no era suficiente. Levi se enderezó, moviéndose para acomodarse mejor, colocándose encima de Erwin y cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo propio, buscando el calor de su comandante, el roce de su torso contra el suyo. Las manos de Erwin se habían movido de su anterior posición para moverse por todo el cuerpo de su capitán. Con suavidad.

Sin embargo Levi no tenía la paciencia para ello en ese momento. Sus manos se deslizaron por el torso de Erwin, amasando sus músculos, adorándole, hasta terminar el recorrido en sus miembros, sujetándolos y apretando con las dos manos. Siguiendo con la tarea que Erwin había dejado abandonada. Las caderas moviéndose la una contra la otra en un ritmo rápido y constante.

Las manos de Erwin oprimían sus caderas. Saber que su comandante estaba perdiendo el control de su fuerza le llevaba al borde de la locura. Sorprendiéndole, las bajó y cambió su posición, posicionándose en sus nalgas. Una mano seguía haciendo fuerza mientras la otra jugaba con él.

Un dedo llegó hasta su interior y Levi gimió, no pudiendo evitar parar en su tarea, dejando caer sus manos en los muslos de Erwin, con los dedos en tensión, agarrotados, intentando aguantarse las ganas de gritar y pedir más.

Descansó su frente en el hombro de Erwin, suspirando y dejándose hacer, aquel dedo le había reducido a nada. No podía pensar, sólo gemir y morder el pecho de su compañero, intentando no gritar, hasta que un golpe le sobresaltó e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Esta vez dio igual lo que estuviera haciendo para intentar reprimirse, un grito sorprendido escapó de entre sus labios y miró a su compañero enfadado.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – le espetó a Erwin.

-No te distraigas, sigue.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa. Orgullosa, mordiéndose un labio mientras le miraba con diversión en sus ojos.

Sintió cómo Erwin le acariciaba la nalga que acababa de azotar. Calmando el picor que el golpe le había provocado.

Ante la mirada de confusión, su comandante volvió a darle otra vez. Esta vez más suave. Ésto combinado con el dedo que aún seguida en su interior hacía que perdiera totalmente el control sobre sí mismo. Con cada nuevo azote quería gritar, arañarle, gemir, pegarle, ni siquiera lo sabía. Pero necesitaba hacerlo ya.

-Sabes lo que quieres… Y lo puedes tener… Sólo pídemelo.

-No… - gimió Levi.

Erwin no le dejaba tranquilo, le dolía pero era genial. Cada vez que la mano de Erwin volvía a pegarle con fuerza, volvía a apretarse, aumentando el roce con el dedo de su comandante.

-Sí… - le susurró Erwin encorvándose para hablarle al oído mientras apretaba su maltratado glúteo ¿cómo podía estar tan calmado? – pero ¿aún te falta algo verdad?

La mano que antes le propinaba aquellos azotes ahora subía por su espalda. Levi gimió por la falta de contacto. Notaba calor en aquella parte. Le quemaba. Quería que parara, pero también necesitaba más.

Los dedos que subían acariciándole la espalda habían encontrado una nueva misión, agarrarle del pelo hacia atrás, tirando de él. Su acompañante dirigió su cabeza para acercarle a él.

Un segundo dedo entró en Levi, haciéndole suspirar. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración fallando miserablemente, cerrando los ojos, intentando concentrarse en las sensaciones que Erwin le proporcionaba.

-Vamos…

La voz de Erwin se colaba en su interior, consumiéndole. Abrió los ojos y conectó con los de su comandante. Un duelo de miradas comenzó en ese instante. Sus alientos se mezclaban, sus párpados se cerraban, los dedos que Erwin tenía enredados en su pelo aflojaban su agarre hasta dejarle libre de nuevo, Los pocos centímetros que les separaban se convirtieron en milímetros y continuaron hasta que la distancia desapareció.

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso dulce, suave y desesperado. Se separaron un solo segundo, como si supieran que necesitaban coger fuerzas para lo que se venía ahora.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de esto.

-Sabes que eso no pasará.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse con más fuerza, más pasión. Los dedos que Erwin tenía en su interior se movían, provocándole unas extrañas e increíbles sensaciones. Sus caderas se sacudían solas, chocando una y otra vez contra las de su comandante, haciendo que sus miembros quedaran entre ambos, provocando una maravillosa fricción.

Sus lenguas se encontraban una y otra vez. Las manos de Levi no paraban quietas, recorriendo la espalda de Erwin, memorizando todos los músculos de su espalda, acariciando la suave piel, perdiéndose en aquel beso.

Estaba confuso, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora que había empezado, no podía parar. Era como tomar una gran bocanada de aire después de no poder respirar, como saltar al vacío y empezar a volar.

Era libertad. No tener que contenerse en los brazos de su amante, no rendirle cuentas a nadie ni preocuparse del futuro aunque fuera por un solo segundo.

Su liberación llegó pero no podía parar de agitarse contra Erwin. Temblaba, sudaba y se agarraba a sus brazos, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando Erwin le paró. Le separó de él con calma y suavidad, como cuando intentas acercarte a un animal salvaje.

-¿Estás bien?

Erwin repartía por su cara y cuello delicados y pausados besos, haciéndole cosquillas y tranquilizándole, esperando a que hablara. Pero no podía. Tenía un nudo en su garganta, las palabras no salían. Sintió cómo se le humedecían los ojos y abrazó a su compañero. Colocando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó preocupado Erwin.

-Que te quiero – respondió en un murmullo.

Erwin no respondió en ese momento, no le dejó volver a mirarle. En vez de eso le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y pasó una de sus manos por su pelo.

-Yo también te quiero. Y no te fallaré. Te lo prometo.

El Sol ya casi estaba en lo alto y tenían que salir de aquella habitación, pero ninguno encontraba las fuerzas necesarias. Que le dieran a todo el mundo, eran personas y a veces tenían que permitirse un momento de debilidad.

Sólo un minuto más y volverían a ser los de siempre.


End file.
